List of Transformers: Mission Earth Characters
These are the characters from Transformers: Mission Earth. Autobots Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Convoy in Japan)- a 10-year-old Autobot who becomes a leader of his own team he assembled when his girlfriend is kidnapped and his parents killed by the Decepticons. He dreams of being the next Autobot leader (officially) so everyone would stop poking fun at him and respect him. He is fun-loving, hyperactive, and very cheerful but quite weak-minded, mischievous, lazy, and kind of distracted. But at times, he is very brave and protective, able to do positive thinking, and finds planet Earth enjoyable. In his spare time when there is no Decepticon activity, he hangs out with Spike and Bumblebee. He wields the Sentinel Saber, his father's weapon. He also rides the Vectrex Cycle, which transforms into his armor. He is also on the run from the Elite Guard. He gets more mature and braver as the series progresses. Transforms into a sportscar in Seasons 1 and 2, and into a huge flat-nose truck. Voiced by Max Charles. * Ratchet- an old and gruff veteran who is the team's medic and a skilled martial-artist. Despite his grouchy personality, he is very kind with Optimus and always welcome to help him out. He was killed by Megatron in the Season 2 finale. Transforms into an ambulance. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Bumblebee (Bumble in Japan)- Optimus' best friend who too acts like an everyday kid you wanted to be. He is even a bit more wilder and stubborn than his leader. He is like the "twin brother to him." Transforms into a mini-van. Voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr. * Hot Shot (Exillion in Japan)- a very snobbish and easily-annoyed teen Autobot. He is Elta-One's overprotective brother, and doesn't trust his new leader much. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Crispin Freeman. * Trailbreaker (Lightfoot in Japan)- a big-and-strong and mild-mannered but very dimwitted Autobot mechanic. He is Ratchet's assistant who usually screws up every time he tries to do things. Transforms into a limousine. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Ironhide- Autobot veteran and one of the Wreckers. He follows Jetfire's command to find and arrest Optimus Prime despite his feelings for the poor kid. He was kicked out of the Elite Guard as penalty for allowing Optimus to go free. Gruff but strong, good-willed, and believes in his new young leader. Transforms into an armored truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Blaster (Broadcast in Japan)- a young and serious Autobot who is first seen beating Team Prime to a series of Energon mines. He serves as the team's communications officer and enjoys music, despite the fact he sometimes thrashes rap music for being used to emotionally hurt others. Transforms into a smartphone. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. ** Steeljaw- a lion Mini-Con whom Blaster launches from a portal in his chest. He beats Slog with higher sensory and agility. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Red-Alert (Alert in Japan)- who is training to be a great Autobot medic and Ratchet's apprentice. He is close friends with Hot Shot. Transforms into a sportscar with ambulance deco. Voiced by Grant George. * Slog- one of the Scraplets that Spike befriends. He enjoys eating metal. He serves as Team Prime's pet. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Elite Guard * Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan)- stern leader of the Elite Guard who commands his forces with an iron fist. He considers Optimus Prime as a fugitive for stealing a shuttle underaged. He is sometimes pretty impulsive with his missions. Transforms into a cargo jet. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Chromedome (Salvage in Japan)- Jetfire's right-hand man and intelligence officer. Transforms into a futuristic rocket car. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Ironhide- Autobot firefighter and Ironhide's replacement. He is dying for rescue missions and adventure. Transforms into a fire truck. Voiced by Mark Hamill. Spike's Team * Ultra Magnus- current leader who takes over Sentinel Prime's mantle after his death. Wise and able, he trusts his Autobot comrades, and is willing to help Optimus defeat the Decepticons. He is armed with a hammer-like weapon that can generate electricity and tremor-shaking power. Transforms into a heavily-expanded mobility tactical truck. Voiced by Ron Perlman. * Rodimus- a rash Autobot adolescence whom Kup trains and tells stories with. He is pals with Spike, and usually cheers him up to strengthen his spirits. He is armed with a sword that shoots fire. Transforms into a race car. Voiced by Mikey Kelley. * Kup (Chap in Japan)- an elderly but tough Autobot sergeant who knows Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime well as soldiers and heroes. As a veteran, he is a well-trained fighter and isn't afraid to shoot and punch. Transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Blurr- a fast-talking, hyperactive, but very stressful and easily-scared Autobot. Like in G1 and Animated, he is a fast talker, and no one can understand him. He is the fastest Autobot yet, who moves so fast he can't be seen. Transforms into a futuristic race car. Voiced by John Moschitta, Jr. * Arcee- mother of Hot Shot and Arcee. She and Beachcomber helped Optimus escape arrest by the Elite Guard so he can help them save Elita-One. She sometimes acts like his mother figure. She says she used to be a school teacher. Transforms into a race car. Voiced by Laura Bailey. * Springer (Sprung in Japan)- Arcee's husband who hasn't seen his family for a long time. He is a tough goer who claims to get stronger with each fight. As a triple changer, he transforms into a helicopter/race car. Voiced by Daran Norris. Dinobots * Grimlock- Dinobot leader with a voracious appetite, mighty strength, and a big lack of his wits. Transforms into a T-Rex. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Slug- Dinobot who doesn't talk much. Transforms into a triceratops. Voiced by Steve Blum. * Strafe- flying Dinobot with terrible speech impediment. Transforms into a pterodactyl. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Maximals * Rhinox- leader, muscle, and brains of the trio. He seems to enjoy Earth poetry. Transforms into a rhinocerus. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Cheetor (Cheetus in Japan)- teenage hothead of the Maximals, as well as the fastest. Transforms into a cheetah. Voiced by Mikey Kelley. * Rattrap (Rattle in Japan)- smallest, funniest, sarcastic, and cowardly of the Maximal trio. Transforms into a rat. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. The Primes * Prima- the very first Autobot as well as the first Prime. A dedicated leader, he respects his comrades and usually amps up their spirits. Voiced by William H. Macy. * Vector Prime- a Prime that can travel through time back and forward. He is wise, intelligent, and philosophical. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Quintus Prime- a Prime who is also the creator of the Quintessons. He has five faces with five different personalities. Mark Hamill, Fred Tatasciore, Kevin Michael Richardson, Frank Welker, and John DiMaggio voice all five of his forms. * Alpha Trion- Optimus Prime's teacher and one of the oldest of all Autobots. He has a Chinese accent, and is able to record histories of Cybertron. Voiced by James Hong. * Alchemist Prime- Alpha Trion's younger brother and a devoted scientist and chemist. Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Solus Prime- only female Prime and the inventor. Despite her tomboyish personality, she still has a soft feminine side. Voiced by Dana DeLany. * Megatronus- Megatron's master and the second Prime to betray his brother en. Voiced by Jonathan Adams. * Liege Maximus- the most evilest Prime and traitor, and said to be the "very first Decepticon." Voiced by Richard McGonagle. Others: * Sentinel Prime- Optimus' late father who is considered by many as "legend" and the best Autobot there is. After his death in the hands of Megatron, Ultra Magnus takes his place until his son is able to take up the mantle. He now communicates with his son every time he gets visions as well as diving into the Matrix. Voiced by Peter Cullen. * Elita-One- Optimus' crush and Hot Shot's younger sister. She is pretty, nice, and never afraid to speak her mind. She has codes for very top-secret plans planted into her processor by her mother to keep them safe, which attracts Megatron's attention. She is then kidnapped by the Decepticons, which of course puts Optimus and his newly-formed team into action to save her from getting the codes into Megatron's hands. She was then rescued and united with her mother Arcee in Season 2. Transforms into a moped. Voiced by Jessica DiCicco. * Beachcomber (Overdrive in Japan)- Arcee's old friend who also helped Optimus escape the Elite Guard. Cool and laid-back, he inspires his allies to do better and harder. He enjoys nature. Transforms into a dragster. Voiced by David Alan-Grier. * Roadbuster- a nature-loving Autobot mercenary who was hired by Jetfire to track down the Autobots on Earth and arrest them. But with Ultra Magnus, he objects and lets the Autobots go. He is also an expert on building weapons, even better than Trailbreaker can. Transforms into a SUV. Voiced by Stephen Root. * Cosmos (Adams in Japan)- an elfish Autobot and a very busy explorer. He puts dedication to his duty, but is a total "scaredy cat". And he is not much of a fighter. Transforms into an UFO. Voiced by Bill Farmer. * Seaspray- a naval Autobot who speaks with a gurgling tone in his voice. He is a very proud sailor and owns a ship he names "Tidal Wave". He is good friends with Cosmos. Transforms into an air boat. Voiced by Bill Farmer. * Chromia- Elita-One's close friend who is the same age as her. Girly and materialistic, but sometimes pretty wild and impulsive. He is fun-loving and eager. Transforms into a moped. Voiced by Kristen Schaal. * Swerve (Werve in Japan)- one of Bumblebee's old friends Optimus didn't know much about. He has a crush on Chromia, and is shy and timid. Transforms into a mini-van. Voiced by Sam Lavagnino. Flashback Autobots: * Hightail Decepticons * Megatron- a ruthless and shameless leader of the Decepticons who believes "organic" species are beneath him and should be exterminated. He is sensitive to failure by his minions and won't tolerate them. He is one of the Decepticons imprisoned in the casket. He is responsible for killing Sentinel Prime and his wife. In present day, his body parts were scattered all over the place, with his head in the Decepticon Earth HQ. In the Season 2 finale, he is killed by a vengeance-seeking Optimus Prime and then revived one episode later by merging with Kenny as Galvatron! He's a triple changer, transforms into an alien jet and a flatbed truck. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Galvatron- as Megatron fused with Kenny Dunstan, Galvatron is 50% times more deadlier and eviler than ever! Talking in unison, the two souls were united and driven with these goals: destroy the Autobots and rule. Transforms into a space jet. Both voiced by Frank Welker and Nicky Jones, whom voice actors take turns. * Starscream- Megatron's scheming second-in-command who plots to overthrow him to be the next Decepticon leader. Despite his expertise on strategy, Starscream is a coward and a smartmouth. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Soundwave- Decepticon communications officer who is very loyal to Megatron. He has a skill in hacking and spying. He can deploy Mini-Con Laserbeak from his back. Transforms into a handheld video game console. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Laserbeak- a bird-like Mini-Con who serves as Soundwave's eyes and ears. Transforms from a video game cartridge to a condor. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Blackout * Barricade (Lockdown in Japan) * Shockwave (Laserwave in Japan) * Slipstream * Ruination (Baldigus in Japan) * Smokejumper * Sludge (Rage in Japan) * Spastic and Makeshift (Yinyin and Yangyang in Japan) * Cyclonus * Scourge * Grindcore * Oil Slick Decepticon Pirates * Cannonball * Brushguard * Drill Bit * Wildrider * Drill Bit * Filch * Payload * Blitzwing Flashback Decepticons: * Bilge Scum * Spectro * Demolishor Other Transformers * Sideways (Spacepunch in Japan) Humans Kids * Spike Witwicky * Tyrone Addenson * Charlie "Chowder" Cadberry * Benson Snipes * Carly Banes * Kotoha "Kitty" Tezuka * Morris Downes * Sheila Witwicky * Jane Addenson * Kenji Tezuka * Kenny Dunstan Adults * Lucy Bender * Geoff Bender * Clancy Witwicky * Ashley Witwicky * Diego Vargas/Heroman * Phil McButters/Chop-Suey Man * M.C. Omar/Tough-Guy Man * Rika Takeuchi/Vixen Woman * Serena Peters/Magical-Girl Woman * Mr. Mayor Unicron * Unicron Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:Transformers Category:TV Series Category:Characters